xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolverine/Trivia
Trivia for The Wolverine. *Producer Lauren Shuler Donner approached writer Simon Beaufoy to write the script, but Beaufoy did not feel confident enough to commit. *Hugh Jackman is a self-confessed fan of the Chris Claremont-Frank Miller "Wolverine" comic (1982), especially the Japanese saga: "There are so many areas of that Japanese story. I love the idea of this kind of anarchic character, the outsider, being in this world full of honor and tradition and customs; someone who's really anti-all of that, and trying to negotiate his own way. The idea of the samurai too, and the tradition there - it's really great. In the comic book he gets his ass kicked by a couple of samurai - not even mutants." *Originally the mutant samurai Psylocke was going to be in this film and Priyanka Chopra was considered for the role, but she was written out of the script. *Rogue was involved in one version of The Wolverine script, she was going to try to convince Logan to return home, and she was going to end up joining him in the adventure, however, she was cut from the story due to the director wanting to focus on Logan's isolation. *Darren Aronofsky was originally set to direct, but pulled out as the long overseas shoot would prevent him from seeing his family. *This will be the first time Wolverine will be in a movie without X-Men attached to the title. *This is Jackman's sixth portrayal of Logan/Wolverine. *Jessica Biel was offered the role of Viper but a deal couldn't be reached and she dropped out. *Togo Igawa was considered for the role of Shingen. *Guillermo del Toro expressed interest in directing, being a fan of the Japanese saga in the "Wolverine" comics. He met with James Gianopulos and Hugh Jackman about directing the film, but ultimately decided he did not wish to spend 2-3 years of his life working on the film. *In May 2011 Fox was down to a short list of eight candidates to direct: Jose Padilha, Doug Liman, Antoine Fuqua, Mark Romanek, Justin Lin, Gavin O'Connor, Gary Shore and James Mangold. Out of that list Mangold was chosen. *According to James Mangold, this film is a sequel to X-Men: The Last Stand ("Jean Grey is gone and most of the X-Men are disbanded, so there's a tremendous sense of isolation for Wolverine") but with extended flashbacks. *To prepare for the role, Hugh Jackman contacted Dwayne Johnson for advice on bulking up for the movie. Johnson suggested Jackman could gain a pound a week over six months (24 weeks) by eating 6,000 calories a day of "an awful lot of chicken, steak and brown rice." *According to James Mangold, the film had started out as a prequel to X-Men, but later he decided to make it a sequel to X-Men: The Last Stand: "I wanted to tell the story without the burden of handing it off to a film that already exists and having to conform to it. The ideas of immortality reign very heavily in this story, and the burden of immortality weighs heavily on Logan. For me that's such an interesting part of Logan's character that it is nearly impossible to explore in a prequel." *Hugh Jackman confirmed on having discussions with director James Mangold about test screening a PG-13 rated cut and an R rated cut, but did not comment on filming sequences for them. Although the film was confirmed to be rated PG-13 via a tweet from James Mangold saying "it's PG-13, but don't worry, it ain't Bambi." An R-rated cut is rumored for the DVD/BLU-RAY release. *Director of photography Amir Mokri was replaced during filming by second unit director of photography Ross Emery. The previous film Mokri shot, Man of Steel, was also a superhero film. *According to James Mangold, this film is influenced by the Japanese samurai films 13 Assassins and Hiroshi Inagaki's Musashi Miyamoto Samurai trilogy; the Westerns Shane and The Outlaw Josey Wales; the crime films The French Connection and Chinatown; and the dramas Black Narcissus, Floating Weeds, Chungking Express and Happy Together. *Hugh Jackman said that with this film, he finally achieved the physique that he always envisioned in his mind that Wolverine should have. He said that for some reason, on each of his 5 prior takes at the character, he felt that he never had enough time to get in shape; for this film he finally had enough time, and got his body exactly the way he wanted it to look. Co-star Will Yun Lee also said that it was Jackman's best physique for the role of Wolverine. *According to Hugh Jackman, Wolverine being surrounded by death while being unable to die due to his healing factor is a major theme in the film: "He realizes everyone he loves dies, and his whole life is full of pain. So it's better that he just escapes. He can't die really. He just wants to get away from everything." *The first X-Men film, and in fact the first Fox/Marvel film, to be released in 3D and IMAX. *Hugh Jackman said that for his shirtless scenes in the film, he wanted to look "as ripped and cut as possible". So he adopted a dehydration diet (used in bodybuilding) where he did not consume any liquid for 36 hours before filming his shirtless shots. He said it made him feel "headachy" and faint but he was pleased with the results as dehydrating tightens everything up and gave him the exaggerated muscle definition and vascularity that he wanted to show in his shirtless scenes. *When Wolverine is in the snowy forest, there is a bottle of whiskey called "Stanley's Whiskey" this is probably a reference to Marvel creator Stan Lee, who does not his usual cameo appearance. *Rila Fukushima and Tao Okamoto's first feature length motion pictures. *Since he speaks fluent Italian, Hal Yamanouchi dubbed himself for the Italian version. *Famke Janssen was flown in from the set of another production she was doing, and filmed her part in just three days. *There is a fight scene from the trailer with Logan blowing up some structure when fighting a large group of ninjas, which is not shown in the cinema version. *The film opens with the atomic bombing in Nagasaki. Despite being set in Japan, it was scheduled to be released in the country in mid-September, more than a month after its worldwide release, to avoid insensitive screens during the early August anniversaries of the nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. *Chris Claremont, the writer of the "Japan" comic book series upon which the film is loosely based is not credited in this film. *Famke Janssen filmed her Jean Gray cameo in three days. Hugh Jackman said, "There's no doubt that the most important relationship in his life is - we've seen through the movies - is his relationship with Jean Grey. Yes, we saw her die at the end of X-Men: The Last Stand, but in this movie, she has a presence which I think is vital to the movie, particularly for him confronting the most difficult thing within himself." *The Silver Samurai in this film is a combination of Kenuchio Harada (a skilled samurai with a tachyon blade) and Shin Harada (who possessed a technologically-advanced suit of armor). *The mid-credits cameo of Magneto and Professor X is a deliberate teaser for the upcoming X-Men: Days of Future Past. One of the signs in the airport is for Trask Industries, a hint at Bolivar Trask, one of the primary villains in that film. *According to ScreenRant.com, Wolverine managed to regain much of his memories, such as his time as a U.S. soldier in WWII. *When asked in an interview what James Mangold would do for a sequel if given the chance, he expressed interest in adapting storylines from the Weapon X line, The Adamantium Men, The Deathlocks, and The Asylum (Insane in the Brain). Elements of The Adamantium Men were used ''Logan''. It's possible future sequels starring X-23/Laura will adapt these storylines. Category:Trivia Category:The Wolverine